This invention relates in general to machine controllers and in particular to an improved automated control system for controlling multiple operations of a machine tool.
Many different machine tools are known in the art for performing various operations on a workpiece. Typically, a single machine tool includes a plurality of individual tools, each of which is capable of performing an operation on the workpiece. In many instances, these operations are related to one another in the sense that one operation must be completed before another operation can begin. Thus, the timing and sequence of the various individual operations must usually be regulated in some manner.
To accomplish this efficiently, it is known to provide a machine tool with an electronic controller. Such electronic controllers are typically embodied as programmable controllers, microprocessors, or similar automated computing devices which are connected to the various individual tools provided on the machine tool. The controllers are usually programmed with a series of instructions which define the particular individual tools to be used and the timing and sequence thereof. Many such electronic controllers are known in the art. However, it has been found that known electronic controllers of this type are typically quite complicated to program and operate. Furthermore, known electronic controllers of this type do not readily provide diagnostic information to the operator of the machine tool when abnormal occurrences arise. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for an electronic controller for a machine tool which is simple to program and operate, and further which readily provides diagnostic information to the operator of the machine tool when abnormal occurrences arise.